The Day My Life Began
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Ivory Leagues recounts the exact moment everything changed for her as she awakens an ability on the day Loki attacked New York, and fights alongside Captain America and the other Avengers, before having to fight against her only living relative, all while falling in love with Steve
1. Prologue

She stood there, looking just over the cliffs edge, examining out towards the ocean, her waist length auburn hair swaying lightly in the breeze, twenty-three year old Ivory Leagues. Abruptly, there was a heavy hand settled on her shoulder, Ivy glanced into intense blue/green irises, with her own green eyes.

There behind her stood Steve Rogers, "Ivory, do you regret it?" he asked, searching her eyes with his own, looking for any sign that she might be lying to him, Ivy turned to face him, blue dress flaring out as she spun.

"No, Steve I don't, but I wish I could have at least saved him," a depressed sigh filled the air between them as Ivory wrung her hands. They were standing in the aftermath of destruction, all which remained of the little house, now little more than just bits of wood floating out to the sea.

His blue/green eyes filled with an understanding light "We all wish the same, Ivory… Ivy, but sometimes it's impossible to save everyone" he said it in a kind voice, "All we can do is try our best," Steve spoke lightly.

Ivory lowered her head and rested it against his suit-clad form; he was still in his Captain America uniform, though shield and mask were noticeably absent. They'd fought hard and long against someone who'd been family to her and in the end, they'd won.

But at what cost, besides the avengers, all she had was herself, the last of her family "I know, and really, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart" Ivory sniffled softly, feeling the loss hit her hard, she really was alone, now she doesn't even know if they even want her to stay with them.

He seemed to understand her train of thought, and hesitantly Steve raised his arms to wrap them around the petite form of the redhead who had fought her hardest to stop her uncle from killing hundreds of people "You aren't alone Ivy," he settled his chin atop those auburn locks.

He tugged the woman closer, while the others gathered behind them, watching "What?" Ivy jerked her head up and Steve hastily got his chin out of the way to avoid getting whacked, "You mean you aren't going to…." she trailed off as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"You're an Avenger now Ivy, we could never leave you" Steve chuckled lightly, "You've been one of us since the day you got your powers." He smiled gently, wiping away the tears that had slid down her pale smooth cheeks.

Her green eyes lit up in remembrance "I know, heck of a day to, it was The Day My Life Began when I met all of you" Ivory laughed sweetly, thinking back to three years ago, the attack on New York City and all the memories she'd created since then.

Steve shook his head in amusement "What a shock it was to see you, we're the ones who are lucky to have met you, Ivory," he murmured, blue/green eyes flickering over his shoulder taking in all those gathered, before bending his head down.

Ivory gave a start as soft, warm, lips were pressed against her own "I'm also lucky to have met you, for, without you, I wouldn't have found love again," he sighed, pulling away her cheeks held a soft blush as they turned to face the ocean again, a new beginning for them.

The Avengers stood behind them, all of them reminiscing on the memories they'd each created with Ivory Leagues, the day that they'd all been brought together, the day Loki had started his attack, the fierceness in which she'd fought, and most of all the love that had formed between Captain America and the auburn haired woman.


	2. The Awakening

Her arms were straining from not only her weight, but the man clinging to her waist, as they hung from a flag pole outside the eleventh floor of the building she worked in. The man just so happened to be her boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend.

And how did this all begin? Well, it had started as a normal day for her, she'd woken up with her typical smile on her face, ready to get to work and then enjoy the night's activities. Ivory headed to work with a skip in her step.

She worked in a big time corporate building that sold and mass marketed hundreds of new gadgets each year, rubbing her hands together giddily, she hurried down the streets of the great city, New York, to her job.

It was hours later, nearing noon when things started going downhill for Ivory Leagues, just as her lunch break started, a call came "Hello" Ivy answered cheerfully, recognizing the ring-tone that belonged solely to her boyfriend.

The voice that answered definitely wasn't Mike, "Oh sorry, I was just messing around with the phone, didn't mean to call anyone," the female laughed sheepishly before the familiar ~click~ signaled that the woman had hung up.

Her green eyes narrowed and an angry tick formed on her temple as Ivy redialed the number to her boyfriend's phone, this time, Mike answered, "Yeah," came his sleepy voice, by now she'd worked herself up into a regular fit.

"Who was that Mike, and don't lie to me, I know there's a girl there in your apartment because she was messing around with your phone," she replied scathingly, the only response she got was a hurried movement and the squeaking of his mattress.

"Livia," was shouted in the background, he'd left the phone on the bed, Ivory felt her fury boil through her veins as she tapped her foot impatiently, "I'm sorry babe, that was my cousin, I told her not to mess with my stuff," Mike's voice returned briefly.

There was a slight frown tugging her lips down, he was still hiding something from her, "Right," she said in a disbelieving tone, "Later." Ivy huffed, the phone clicked signaling the end of the conversation and her eye twitched in aggravation.

But she shoved her irritation to the side and found a nice, quiet spot to sit down for lunch on the roof of the large building she worked at, by the time Ivory was finished with her meal, she'd calmed down massively, and headed back down the flights of stairs to resume her usual work.

When her anger resurfaced and intensified, her co-workers noticed and stayed clear out of her warpath as Ivy stalked forward, "What do you think you're doing here Mike?" She seethed, voice full of hurt and distress, he jumped apart from the woman he'd been lip-locked with.

"Babe it's not what it looked like, she jumped me," Mike quickly blamed the short, brown-eyed blonde, with a generous sun-kissed tan, causing an explosive anger to spark in her chocolate brown irises and the woman put a hand on her hip and huffed.

By this point, a crowd was starting to form around them, "Really, you were all for it, even though I told you that we should wait. Whatever I'm out of here, you can have his useless ass," she flipped her hair and stalked off.

And Ivory directed her green eyes to her boyfriend, "Come on Ivy, you really going to believe that blonde bimbo over me, we've been together for four years," Mike gave her a pleading look, but many of Ivy's co-workers were less than sympathetic towards the man.

"Don't even try it, Mike, as far as I'm concerned we're over," Ivory held up her hand, face contorted from the throbbing ache she felt, as she tried to keep from crying. Four years for what? To be cheated on? Like hell was she going to let this bastard trample all over her heart like it was nothing.

Mike scowled and reached forward, grabbing her wrist, but was stopped, "If I were you Mister Kendall, I'd release my best employee." Her boss, Riley Smith, had come out of his office to find out what all of the commotion was about.

Outnumbered, Mike fled, "Thank you, sir," Ivory nodded politely at her boss and hurried to her station to work on some new schematics for the next board meeting, she had a reputation to uphold after all, and she wasn't going to let anyone down.

A few more hours passed, Ivy working until her hand cramped from holding a pencil for too long, she glanced at the time and rubbed her eyes, it was already three in the afternoon, that called for another break.

So, clocking out for her standard thirty minutes, Ivy dashed back up to the roof and stood at the edge of the building, looking out over the great city of New York. Her thoughts were broken by a familiar voice, "Listen, Ivy we need to talk," she swung around and spotted Mike.

"I thought I said all I needed to say this afternoon," Ivy crossed her arms over her chest, causing his Adam's apple to bob as her ample bosom was pushed up. Her face was a mask of fury and pain, a jaded woman in every sense of the word.

He took a deep breath, "You didn't let me speak, and I'm not going to just let you go Ivy. We've been together for four years, we can work things out." Mike stepped forward, reaching out to clutch the auburn haired woman and tug her into his chest.

She fought against his hold, "And I already said we're over Mike. I don't appreciate being cheated on, not even once," Ivy spat, stomping on the brunette's foot, forcing him to release her, so that she could get to a safe distance.

This was where things usually went from bad to worse; Mike went to speak again, but a loud ~KABOOM~ sounded through the air. Below them, windows exploded and the building shook from the force.

Standing as close to the edge as they were, Ivy tumbled backwards, a shrill scream erupted from her pouty lips. Mike jerked forward, reaching for her again; unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and fell after the green eyed woman.

His arms came up just as she grasped hold of a flag pole, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding on for dear life, "If we get out of this, will you be mine again," he tried distracting her, causing Ivy to shift over and glare at him.

"No," she snapped, and so, that's how they got into the dreary situation, it felt like they'd been hanging there for hours, though it had probably only been mere minutes. Ivy winced as her palms began sweating and she started losing her grip on the pole.

Hands dug into her waist, probably bruising her hips, "I'm slipping" Mike's obnoxious; fear filled voice resonated around them, causing her eye to twitch in frustration. She really wanted to let loose with the mother of all rants, but Ivy feared that by doing so she would only end up helping gravity's current mission, and causing them to fall.

"Good, I might have a better chance of living if you weren't hanging from my waist," Ivory stated in a short tone, survival of the fittest, after all, the strongest person would always win, the muscles in her arms were screaming for relief.

Mike's hazel eyes widened, "You're so heartless," he shuddered, it proved to be the wrong thing to say as her head snapped down to his, green eyes darkened with her anger, it was visible on her face as well. He was certain that if they weren't hanging from a flagpole she would have slapped him.

In the distraction, her hands slid and slipped, at this rate, the pole wasn't going to last much longer and neither were they if she didn't keep her concentration, "I wouldn't need to be, if you hadn't cheated on me," Ivory grumbled, tightening her grip on the pole.

At her response, he slid just a little bit down her waist, barely able to hang on much longer. Sweat covered their bodies, but the worst was yet to come, a giant leviathan-like creature flew down the street they were currently hanging above.

These reptilian creatures began jumping and scaling hefty buildings, destroying shops and business places. The pole groaned from their weight, and Ivy looked up, "Do something, Ivory!"Mike's panic was finally starting to set in, that wasn't a good sign.

"Just shut up Mike," she scowled, trying to lift her weight and his to get to the window just above the flagpole, but it was no use, and they once again hung limply, her arms burning with Mike still hanging on for dear life.

His nails were digging into her hips and she cringed at the sharp pain, "I mean it, Ivy, you have to save us." Mike ordered, not the best idea, and her body tensed. That was the last straw. The pole gave an eerie creak and came partially unbolted from the building they were hanging from.

Now, in more danger than before, with scaly reptilian creatures crawling up the side of the building they were currently hanging from, "I don't have to do anything for us, you on the other hand do." Ivy sneered, trying to get a little momentum, by swinging her legs back; using any core muscle she could muster.

Slowly, they started swaying back and forth, "Stop! What are you doing Ivy?! You're going to kill us." Mike gradually started getting more freaked out as they swung, his grip on her legs slipping until he was practically hanging from her feet.

This proved to spoil her plans as their motions came to a screeching halt, the creatures were now just less than twenty feet away from them. Without warning, the pole groaned again, "Shit" Ivy cursed, unlike her usual self, and once again, they started falling.

Mike was screaming the whole way down until he landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Ivy, however, was luckier than poor Mike, as the wind rushed in her ears, and a floating sensation overcame her, giving her only minor whiplash.

The wind that held her, propelling in the air stopped a moment later and she hit the ground, almost gently. Ivory sat up, breathing heavily, arm and core muscles aching, but she didn't have any relief as the reptilian creatures started swarming around her.

Ivy stood, rising to her feet, auburn hair swaying, as she took in the creatures, ugly and green, kind of like mechanical beings. Her green eyes then narrowed and a burly blast of air shot past her face, swirling around her like a whirlwind.

"Okay, what the hell!" She gasped, dropping to her knees as the wind subsided, allowing her to see the messy aftermath, Ivory frowned, not understanding a bit of what was going on.

Curious, she held up her hand, and unexpectedly, scythe-like wind blades shot from her palm, cutting through several mechanical reptilian creatures. Ivy sat, frozen, in the middle of the sidewalk, mind trying to process exactly what was going on.

She didn't have any time to think as screams sounded from above. She knew that she had to save people, with whatever ability it was she had developed, with a deep breath, Ivy focused on the strange floating sensation from before. Then, she was flying, air propelling underneath her towards a broken window.

More of those creatures appeared, and her boss, Riley, tried fending them off, "Get out of here Ivy!" He shouted, trying to save his only employees, her eyes narrowed, twisting her hand around in a swirled fashion, Ivory dashed forward, kicking out towards the strange creatures.

The air was her friend, it seemed, as the creature went flying through a wall. Picking up a large rock, she threw it with much more force than she normally could have mustered, it hit, "Come on, we have to go now," Ivy swung around, pale blue dress flaring out as she did so.

Riley looked outright shocked that she'd managed to do something so daring, "Right, everyone let's get down to the basement, I have a feeling we'll be safer there, you too Ivy." He glanced to his best employee, but she shook her head firmly.

Her gaze strayed to outside the broken window, where the screams of men, women, children, and families sounded. Explosions could be heard, from afar, her teeth gnawed on her lower lip in worry, her boss understood, feeling the tense atmosphere surrounding them, "Do what is best, just be safe."

"Thanks, Mr. Smith," Ivy smiled, "And I will." In the next instant, she was running, feet pounding against the carpet of the building, jumping from the window, free falling many stories, and wind rushed around her, holding her afloat in the air, giving her the impression that she was flying.

When she landed before Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, or, as he liked to call himself, Iron Man, to say he was shocked wasn't exactly the word he would use, more like confused, "Uh who the heck are you?" Tony blinked his brown eyes at Ivy.

"Fewer questions, more fighting, what's going on, and what the heck is up with those creatures?" Ivory practically shouted, using some wind to lift up a giant rock and send it smashing down on a couple of those mechanical, reptilian-like creatures.

Crushing them, Tony looked around, he was alone with this strange woman, then he finally answered, "Reindeer Games or Loki as we call him, used a blue glowing cube of power, The Tesseract, and brought an army here called the Chitauri to take over the earth and rule it" he explained hastily.

A hand came up and swiped through auburn locks, "Well crap." Ivy grumbled again, biting her lip harshly as she created another whirlwind, and it swept down the streets of New York, taking in any stray Chitauri, or bits of rocks and buildings.

Tony raised a brow "Now that there's nothing left here, can you answer my question, who the heck are you and how exactly are you doing that fancy air trick?" he ordered, grasping her wrist and tugging her after him as they ran, searching for any civilians or Chitauri.

"My name is Ivory Leagues, and your guess is about as good as mine," Ivy stated, green eyes searching the rumble, for any sign of life, but it was too difficult to tell, she wasn't made to do this kind of thing.

And she definitely wasn't ready to handle the responsibilities that came with having freakish air powers, granted she wasn't alone, but it certainly felt like it. Not to mention, she was only twenty freaking years old, she had her whole life ahead of her.

"Right, Ivory, whatever you say, you aren't going to bail on us are you?" he glanced over his shoulder at her, she shook her head, determination shining through those deep green eyes, "Good cause we've got some incoming Chitauri," Tony warned.

Her eyes widened and Ivy brought her hands up, surrounding herself with the wind, her auburn hair blew upwards from the force, for her first time using such abilities, it was pretty easy and with a twist of her wrist, the protective whirlwind expanded outwards, taking many Chitauri in its wake.

She covered Tony as he blasted a few Chitauri in their chests, sending them flying backwards into a few cars. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she sent a whirlwind spinning forward, sucking up all in its path.

"Not too shabby," Ivy breathed heavily, that last bit had used a sizable amount of energy. Maybe it wasn't a friendly wind sort of thing, but a method where she actually had to exert some force to use the air technique or ability she'd somehow awakened.

Brown eyes shot in her direction, "You've got a long way to go if you think that was impressive." Tony sassed her, little missiles shooting from his iron man suit and blasting several more Chitauri as lightning crashed overhead.

Ivy huffed, "I think I'm doing well, especially considering I have no idea what the hell I'm doing," she shot back, kicking out with her foot, having watched a few videos on the proper way to delivering a kick, air wrapped around her leg and sent a reptilian sailing into a building.

"Oh yeah, let's see you handle this, clench up kid." Tony reached forward and grasped her round the waist, then they were flying through the air, Ivy growled, she could have done this herself, granted it would have been a little different.

A moment later, they were stood on top of a skyscraper, searching for the area that needed the most help, "I could have done that," she whirled jabbing her finger in Tony's chest, only to wince as she jammed it on the arc reactor, which kind of smarted.

"Yeah not a wise idea, you go that way, I'll go this way," Tony pointed in opposite directions, the auburn haired woman nodded, then she was falling backwards over the top of the building, moments later, much like his own suit capabilities, she was flying.

Only the wind was holding her upwards as she sailed in the direction he'd told her to go. His helmet came down over his head, then he was going his own way, he'd send some reinforcements her way later if he remembered.

Her feet touched the ground and Ivy swung her fist out, razor sharp wind shot from her knuckles, cutting them a little. She winced but kept fighting through the crowd of Chitauri, shouting orders for random civilians to find cover and get the hell off the streets.

This was her home goddamn it and she was going to fight to protect it as long as she had the ability to do so. Whatever she'd awakened had been a stroke of luck, and while Ivy wasn't a church goer or even someone who prayed to god, this definitely instilled a sense of faith her.

It was as if something or someone had given her a new whole realm of possibilities, and she wasn't going to waste it, she was either going to fight or die trying. Ivy cringed as something slammed against her side, causing her to move too fast to properly twist the air around her to soften the blow.

And just like she'd seen some of her opponents endure, Ivory went careening backwards, landing roughly on the black top of some fancy car. Her back was most likely bruised; she shot to her feet and struck out like a viper, catching the creature off guard.

She'd almost worked her way through the entire group of Chitauri and gotten most of the civilians off of the street when one of those large flying mechanical creatures turned down the street she was on. "Well shit," Ivy scratched her head, how the heck was she going to take out that thing.

Her teeth were gnawing on her lower lip furiously as she thought, a plan took root in her mind and Ivy raised her eyes skyward, glancing all around her, 'Oh please god let this work' she thought, praying for the first time in her life.

Suddenly, she was eye level with the massive creature, facing it defiantly. With no one around to injure, Ivy lifted her arms, exerting a massive chunk of energy as she used the wind to lift enormous chunks of buildings.

Before chucking those large bricks at the leviathan, that's what she decided to call it, sweat beaded on her brow and Ivy hurled a car at it, searching for any weak spot the leviathan might have, she didn't have to worry.

Another person she partially recognized, beneath the fringe of her bangs, came out of absolutely nowhere and smashed into the leviathan creature, causing it to fall apart. Thankful for the distraction, Ivy twisted out of its range.

Big, green, and angry, but in control of his other half, Bruce Banner, or Hulk as most would say, glanced briefly in her direction, before disappearing from her sight. Ivy let out a sigh of relief, grateful for the chance to rest for a brief moment.

Just a few minutes later, she was up dashing down the paved roads, looking for anyone that might need help. She sent several civilians into buildings when she found them and told them to get down to the basement, they'd be safer.

She skidded to a halt, using the air to keep herself from tripping over her feet, her lungs were heaving and it was difficult to catch her breath, but Ivory stood tall facing against another mass of Chitauri soldiers, harassing a group of children.

"Leave them alone, your fight is with me now," Ivy shouted successfully gaining their attention, the chase was on and she could only hope the kids got to safety as she darted down the street, back the way she'd come with the Chitauri hot on her tail.

Ivy spun out of the way out of a blast, it scraped her side, causing minimal damage, but she kept running. Abruptly, there were two more people sprinting alongside her, her green eyes widened "Looks like you're in trouble kid," the guy smiled easily as if doing this was an everyday thing for him.

And it probably was, Ivy knew who this person was just as much as she'd known the first two, Clint Barton or Hawk-eye. He was an incredible shot and never missed with his arrows, the eyes of a hawk, on his other side.

Natasha Romanoff, aptly nicknamed Black Widow, trained in spying and assassination, "We need to get you to safety," the red-haired woman pointed out, a blast of electricity shooting from her gloves, disabling one of the Chitauri who'd gotten too close.

Her eye twitched, "I think I can manage." Ivy stated in a flat tone, thrusting an arm out behind her and wind shaped blades blasted from her palm, taking out a few more creatures, her main job was to make sure any and all civilians she found got to safety.

"Whoa, that was neat, what's your trick kid?" Clint smiled, twisting his upper body and shooting an arrow, before detonating the bomb, they slowed to a stop as the last of the Chitauri were picked off and Ivy nearly collapsed in exhaustion.

Natasha eyed her warily, "I don't think it's a trick. She's like Thor, she has an ability, am I right?" she put a hand on her hip, waiting for the younger woman to catch her breath as she bent over hands on her knees, gasping for air.

Air filled her lungs and Ivory managed to inhale deeply enough to straighten, "Guess so, though I don't really know how I have this whole… oh holy shit, not another one" Ivy cursed, eyeing the leviathan floating towards them.

This time, Hulk was nowhere around and it was just the three of them to fend it off, "I take it you've never done this save the planet type of thing before?" Clint quipped, drawing an arrow from the quiver strapped across his back and aiming it at the leviathan.

Beside him, Natasha rolled her eyes, obviously not amused by her partner's attempt at lightening the mood, "Sometimes I wonder." She stated, readying herself as more Chitauri soldiers jumped into the streets, looking for anyone to kill, or anything to destroy.

They didn't have to worry about how they were going to face it though as Thor and his trusty hammer Mjolnir, shot straight through the mechanical body of the leviathan. Though he was just about as confused as Clint and Natasha had been when he caught sight of the auburn haired woman.

"You should get her to safety, a basement in one of those buildings should do it," he said, wanting to make sure any civilians were protected, then without even waiting, Thor was off, swinging his hammer and flying, lightning streaking over head, taking out a few of the fliers.

Ivy shook her head "I'm not even going to attempt to try and explain right now." She groaned, feeling a headache come on, how the hell had she gotten in this mess again, oh right Mike and his stupidity, and she couldn't scream or shout at him because he was dead on the street.

Right outside the building she worked in. "Probably for the best, we need to go, Barton," Natasha pressed her hand to his shoulder, Clint waved and they were gone, just like Thor and Hulk, Ivy rubbed her forehead and cringed as it throbbed.

Great, she probably had a knot the size of Texas on her forehead, when had that even happened, Ivy pinched her cheeks, she couldn't get distracted, she'd made a promise to do what was best and that meant keeping people safe.

She was off running down the streets again, searching, deep green eyes roving the destroyed buildings, helping a few civilians caught beneath the rubble, feet propelling her forward, using her wind to the fullest, even if she didn't really know what she was doing.

She was basically making everything up as she went, then before she knew it; Ivory was stood next to Tony again. "Ah," he blinked realizing that he had indeed forgotten, "I didn't think you'd last" he admitted with a shrug.

Earning himself a furious glare, "Gee thanks, I've only been fighting my ass off out there," Ivy snarled not liking that she'd basically been abandoned, even though she had gotten help from Hulk, Clint, Natasha and even Thor, not that he knew she was a super.

"You know we're all going to have a few questions for you when this is all over right?" Tony pointed out, shooting a beam from his suit, taking out a line of Chitauri, brown eyes searching for any casualties it created.

Ivy huffed, "Probably, but let's not worry about that now," she grumbled, lifting a rock with the wind she commanded and hurled it with great force, it rolled to a stop, Chitauri flying every which way, as if she'd rolled a bowling ball and they were merely the bowling pins.

Tony gave her a look, "Got better since an hour ago huh?" he chuckled, this was a bizarre day, never did he expect to have to fight to save the planet, nor meet a super-powered girl who could use air to fight with.

"Ha, only after having to really exert some energy and create a couple of whirlwinds, though I find myself draining quickly." She admitted, dark green eyes betraying how tired she really was, and he understood that very much.

Those eyes widened and Tony ducked under a swing, kicking out with his metal foot, only to get sent rolling across the road, Ivy was alone with the creature, but it didn't look like she was having much trouble as she struck out with a fist.

Sharp wind blades shot from her knuckles imploding in the Chitauri's face, it obviously hurt her as well because Ivy drew back with a sharp yelp of pain, her knuckles were split and bleeding, but she didn't relent as she kicked out and sent the Chitauri flying.

Tony was at her side a moment later and they stood back to back, "Need a doctor kid?" he asked, despite his reservations that she was going to bail at a moment's notice and decide this wasn't her fight, he was kind of worried about her health.

"No, I think I'll survive" Ivy grit through her teeth fighting against the pain. She hurt all over, and she really needed to start going back to the gym again, the only reason she'd stopped was because Mike had liked soft curves on her.

All her hard earned muscle was practically nonexistent, and the only reason she'd managed to hang onto that light pole for as long as she had, was because she continuously used her arms, so they had a bit of a muscle in them.

"Good, keep sharp kid and don't get distracted," Tony's voice broke through her train of thought and she lifted a foot and shoved it in the reptilian creature's chest, sending him stumbling backwards into his comrades.

Before using the wind to lift a huge chunk of building and crush them beneath it, "Right." Ivy breathed through her nose if this didn't end soon, she wasn't going to be of much use, probably within the next hour or so, each time she used a little bit of force, she got exceedingly more tired.

The fight was dragging on and Tony grimaced, any more damage and his suit would need to be added to the junk heap, breath expelled from his lungs as Rogers dashed towards them, glancing briefly at Ivy, "They're going to drop a nuke," he warned.

Ivy's eyes widened in horror, "What, do people really have that little faith in people" she ground out, Tony turned to her and pressed a hand to her shoulder, "We have to stop it," her anger abandoned her.

Steve nodded "By the way who are you and why are you still out here where you could get hurt?" he looked the young woman over, cerulean eyes taking in each of the injuries she'd suffered so far, then noticed how she didn't seem inclined to run in the least.

"Yeah tried that already, Ivory, and she's a super, like Thor, only with wind abilities, you could help kid." Tony searched her eyes, waiting for any sign that she might be to afraid, but all he got was determination in those deep green eyes.

He was in shock, "Wait another enhanced but how?" Steve scratched the back of his neck in confusion, but there was little time to be answered, he knew that, the three of them split apart, him tossing his shield at a large group, before jumping in with a round of hand to hand.

While Tony and Ivy flew upwards "I didn't think Captain America would be so naive," she commented, of course, she knew who the man was, he was basically a hundred-year-old man, having been frozen and found alive in a capsicle.

"Yeah, all spangly and duty bound stuff," Tony snorted, waiting for the nuke, he tried shooting at it, but it did little good "Use your air." He ordered glancing to the auburn haired woman at his side.

"Got it," Ivy huffed, struggling, trying to wrap the wind around the high moving nuclear missile, but it was too fast and she was still about as lost as she'd been when all this started, Tony let out an aggravated sigh and gave chase.

She followed trying to keep up, but she could feel the last of her energy draining, "I can handle this, go." Tony shouted as Ivory fell behind, even more, Natasha was on the roof of Stark Tower, Loki's sceptre in hand and ready to disable the barrier to take out the Tesseract.

All they had to worry about was the nuke, Ivy's feet touched the ground and she raised her eyes skyward to that glowing blue stream of light, "You alright there kid?" Steve asked from behind her, believing for the moment that this wasn't some odd dream they were all having.

"Exhausted, but I'll live, at least I managed to keep people from dying" Ivy peered into cerulean eyes for a scant second, then looked up, the portal was closing and Tony still hadn't returned, "He's not going to make it," she gasped in realization.

Behind her, Steve grits his teeth and lowered his head, "He knew what he was sacrificing." He said, feeling the loss for a, what could he call Tony, an acquaintance that was the term, they weren't exactly friends yet.

Ivy pressed her hands over her mouth and shut her eyes, even if he was a smart ass ninety percent of the time, he kind of grew on a person, the nuke exploded, a resounding ~KABOOM~ and the portal to outer space started closing.

There was a hand on her shoulder and her eyes shot open in time to see "TONY" Ivy shouted drawing attention to the red dot falling from the sky, her arms rose and with every last ounce of energy she possessed wrapped wind around that iron-clad man.

Slowing his momentum to the earth, until Hulk caught him, with the last of her strength drained from her, Ivy fell backwards, catching sight of Tony sitting up, eyes fluttering shut and passed out in Steve Rogers arms, they'd won. Earth was safe again and she felt safe in letting the others handle the cleanup.

Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Bruce gathered around Captain America as he held the auburn haired woman in his arms "We need to get her to a hospital first, and then we can talk." Steve ordered, Ivy was placed in a hospital room and things started going back to normal.


	3. The Aftermath

It had been three days since the end of the battle in New York, several things had happened since then such as, Thor, Loki's and the Tesseracts departure as they were taken back to Asgard, the clean up and reconstruction had begun as well.

And multiple interviews for each of the Avengers, but there was one thing that they were all waiting on, Ivy, who was still knocked out cold in the hospital bed "You think she'll wake up" Clint asked taking in the auburn haired woman.

She was so young and yet she'd fought and protected this city with such passion "The doctors said she would wake either today or tomorrow" a new voice cut in, drawing Barton's gaze, Tony stood in the doorway of the hospital room.

Off to the side leaning against the wall was Steve, cerulean eyes narrowed on Stark, they'd all been in and out of this room in the past three days, wanting to learn more about the mysterious woman who had helped them out quite a bit during the fight.

He went to speak, but a soft sigh made him hold his breath in anticipation, the others weren't faring any better, Clint, Bruce, Tony and Natasha honed in on Ivory as she shifted beneath the thin blanket the hospital provided.

They could all see her eyes moving rapidly beneath the lids, signaling that she was indeed waking up, probably having heard their voices, helping her back to a more conscious state, her awakening was slow as those deep green eyes fluttered open.

"Ow" Ivy moaned softly as her head throbbed dully, before her body tensed, sensing eyes on her, she peered around carefully, first noting that she was in the hospital, the second were the people crowded around the bed she was laying on.

It took her a few minutes to recognize them just as Tony strutted forward "Hey there Kid" he chuckled and a curse flew from her shiny red lips "Easy there Ivory" he eyed her warily as if he thought she was going to freak out.

Everything was coming back to her, falling from the roof, hanging on for dear life to that flagpole, Mike and his obnoxious voice, the Chitauri, loosing her grip, fighting alongside the Avengers "You're okay" Ivy gasped in realization as she remembered what had happened.

"Yeah kid, thanks to you and you're fancy air trick, Bruce here, or Hulk to be honest caught me, you passed out right after" Tony crossed his arms over his chest, "By the way we still have to have that talk" he raised a brow, looking at Ivory expectantly.

Her skin paled and Steve straightened against the wall "Let me handle the interrogation" he pressed a hand to Stark's shoulder, he hadn't talked to her much during the fight, so not to many feelings beyond worry would cloud his judgment as he asked the woman questions.

Tony gave him a suspicious look, before taking a step back to stand next to Bruce "Interrogation why do I need to be interrogated" her brows furrowed in confusion, looking from one male to the next, but not getting any answers forthcoming for her question.

With a long suffering sigh Ivy crossed her arms and a pout formed on her lips "Right then, how are you able to do that, you know control the window to a certain degree" Steve started in immediately with the first question, when he realized they would get no resistance from her.

"Don't know, next question" Ivory grumbled, this earned a quirked brow "Really I don't, was hanging from a flagpole, ex-boyfriend clinging to my waist, next thing I know, I'm falling and wham I could use air to fight with" she elaborated a little more.

Confusion was the most prominent emotion that she could see on Captain America's face as she gave her answer to his question "Look, I really don't know what the heck is going on with me" Ivory threw her hands up in the air, fed up with everything.

And just wanting to be alone so that she could come to grips with what was happening to her "What of you're history, has any of you're family displayed traits such as yours" Steve questioned again, not quite wanting to believe the woman was about as clueless as they were.

"Nope, besides my Uncle, who I don't know the name of, just that I have one, I'm all that's left of my family" Ivy quipped sarcastically, she was in a foul mood, with good reason, she was hungry, her head hurt like the dickens and she really didn't want to be interrogated.

A deep frown settled across his lips, tugging the corners down "Well then what do you know" Steve prodded, sensing Ivory's rising agitation with this whole situation, maybe she really was just as lost as everyone else was.

Ivy grumbled under her breath "Squat, I know jack okay Captain, I'm a business girl, trying to help this world by making gadgets people can use to protect themselves" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as the throbbing in her head reached an all new high.

"I think that's about all she can handle right now Captain" Natasha patted Steve's shoulder, with a small smile, taking pity on the auburn haired woman, things were going to change for Ivory very soon, but right now, what she needed the most was space.

With a sigh, Steve nodded in understanding "If you run, we'll know" he warned as they all trickled from the hospital room, Tony pausing in the doorway, he'd been the most worried about Ivy since she'd passed out, having been in close contact with her the longest.

"You guys go on, I'm gonna stick around for a bit" Tony waved them off, and the others fled down the hall, once out of sight the hospital door was shut and he whirled "I'm glad you felt worried enough to try to save my ass kid" Tony started.

He'd been saving this one for quite awhile "But never have I seen someone as stupid as you, like seriously what possessed you to try and use what was left of you're energy" Tony growled, if something had happened to her, it would have been on him and he didn't like it.

Her head snapped up, and Ivy winced "Oh what I was supposed to let you fall to you're death I don't think so Mr. Stark" she spat, only to grimace as the pounding started up again, having enjoyed the silence, for those scant seconds it had been given to her.

"No, but you could have been seriously hurt to kid" his anger abandoned him in one fell swoop, Tony sighed "There were others around that could have gotten to me in the nick of time, Thor, Banner" he sat down in the chair placed at her bedside.

Ivy lowered her deep green eyes to the bed "I'm sorry, I just reacted, before I realized what I was doing, you know that whole sacrificial sort of thing" she wrung her hands together, feeling awful, but there was little that could be done now.

Tony ran his hand over his face, exhaustion in his gaze, clearly he'd been more worried than he'd let on to the others at least "So you're an IT girl" he laughed as things started winding down, Ivory nodded quietly, obviously still tired.

"Yeah, my boss is awesome, oh my god Mr. Smith is gonna kill me, what day is it, how long have I been unconscious" Ivy started panicking hands pressed to her face as she realized that she hadn't talked to her boss and that she might have lost her job.

He blinked his brown eyes "Hold up there kid, take a deep breath, it's Saturday, three days, and what's you're boss's number" Tony pulled out his high tech phone, fingers poised to dial the number to whatever phone, so Ivory could talk to her boss.

Calming down massively, Ivy let out a sigh of relief, it had just been a few days "214-5943, that's his cell, I have it cause I'm his best employee" she laughed softly in amusement, his words, not hers, Tony rolled his eyes and quickly the numbers were typed in.

"Here you go kid, next time bring you're own phone" he handed over his and Ivy took it with careful hands, proving that she understood his fear, and lifted it to her ear, waiting patiently as it rung, three times.

Before finally "Hello" Riley's familiar voice came, though it was full of wariness, Ivory exhaled slowly, glad that her boss had made it through that entire thing unscathed "Who is this" he asked again, becoming even more wary.

"Sir, Mr. Smith, it's Ivory Leagues, I was calling to let you know that I'm alright" she spoke hastily sensing that if she didn't that he would have hung up on her and Ivy really didn't want to try and redial the number on the phone.

An audible sigh of relief came from the other end "Ms. Leagues, thank goodness you're okay, I've been worried, are you at home, who's phone are you calling from" Riley started chatting up a storm and the throbbing in her head grew again.

"I'm not at home, been in the hospital for the last few days and a….." Ivy trailed off, glancing to Tony *Friend* he mouthed "Friend's phone" she finished, holding her breath as she waited for her boss to respond.

"Goodness, do you need me to come pick you up and take you home, I know the hospital is way out there, and that's good you have someone to depend on" was the reply, and Ivory blinked her green eyes a small smile formed on her lips.

It was nice to know that her boss had been worried about her "I think I can manage and yeah, not sure if I'm gonna make it in to work tomorrow though" Ivy said, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip, she barely took sick days and so far she'd missed three.

Though it didn't seem to bother Riley very much and she could practically see him nodding "Take you're time, in fact take all of next week off to, we have a lot of rebuilding to do after all, anyway if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away, good day Ms. Leagues" he said and then click.

Finished with her phone call, Ivory handed Tony his phone again and fell back on the hospital bed, agony and exhaustion wracked her body "Well that was interesting" Tony commented, leaning back in the chair, legs crossed at the ankle and prepared to get in a good ole nap right there.

"Whatever you say Mr. Stark" Ivy sighed softly, eyelids drooping in tiredness, by the time Tony responded, she was already in a deep healing slumber, he rolled his brown eyes, before they to closed, both of them getting the rest their bodies needed.

By the time Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint returned with lunch, varying degree's of amused smiles could be seen on three of the Avengers, Steve was still a little suspicious, it was to be expected after all, and they all sat down to wait for Tony and Ivy to wake again.

At three in the afternoon, Tony was the first to wake, followed by Ivory, both of them noticing they weren't alone "Hey you got food" Tony spotted the bag full of takeout from one of the restaurants that hadn't been damaged in the fight.

~Grumble~ filled the air and all eyes turned to Ivy "What, if you'd been knocked out for three days, wouldn't you be hungry" her cheeks were dark red in embarrassment drawing a couple of light chuckles from Bruce and Clint.

While Tony lunged for the bag "Here kid, you need to eat" he shared half of it with the auburn haired woman "So I seriously thought you guys weren't going to come back" Tony mumbled around a bite of taco.

"You never showed up at the Tower, so we figured you were still here" Natasha shrugged, glancing about the room "By the way, you can go home any time, just know we'll be keeping a close watch on you" she stated, nodding her head at those gathered in the room.

Ivy let out a long winded sigh that told of her weariness with the situation "Right" she nodded quietly, polishing off the last taco, not her favorite but it definitely was okay in a pinch, for a brief second Ivory glanced to Tony who shrugged.

Then she was stood on her feet and hurried into the small bathroom attached to the room she was in to freshen up a bit, Ivory peered into the mirror at her reflection and a grimace formed on her lips "Yikes, I look a mess" she said.

Reaching up and removing a piece of rock or building from her red curls, splashing some water on her face, Ivy decided that was about as good as she was going to get until she got home and left the little bathroom.

Only Tony and Steve were all that remained in the hospital room "Captain here has graciously offered to take you home" Tony nudged Steve in the side with his elbow and got a glare directed at his head that flew right over the brown eyed man's head.

It didn't Ivy's, proving that it wasn't exactly Steve's idea, nor had he really offered, it was more like he'd been forced into doing it and was to much of a gentleman to refuse, she decided to make it easier on the guy.

"Nah it's okay, really I need to get in a little exercise" Ivory smiled brightly, but it didn't work, Tony shook his head and Steve passed a hand through his sand colored locks, cerulean eyes peering at her carefully.

The initial wariness must have worn off "It's no problem really" he held up his hands, a boyish smile on his lips, obviously trying to make the most of this strange situation they'd all found themselves in.

Her deep green eyes searched his for any remaining reluctance "If you're sure Captain" Ivy was hesitant to take the offer of a ride, Steve nodded "Well okay then" she sighed softly, following the two men from the room.

She was signed out of the hospital and Ivory breathed in the evening air, eager to get home and crash on her couch, she turned to face Tony while Steve went to get his car, or at least that's what she thought he was doing.

"You'll probably be getting a visit from Fury soon, when that happens give me a call and I'll come flying kid" Tony scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it over to her, Ivy took it and placed it in her bag.

Ivory nodded "Thanks Mr. Stark….Tony, I'm really sorry I didn't have much more information for you" she lowered her head, feeling ashamed for she really didn't know what was going on with her "If I think of anything you'll be the first to know though" Ivy raised her eyes to meet his a small smile on her lips.

A loud engine roared to life behind them as Tony raised his hand and ruffled her already out of place auburn hair, Ivory turned and spotted Steve coming out of an alley on a motorcycle, her eye twitched and she was reluctant to even get on it.

"Don't thank me kid, we're probably the reason this happened to you, or the Tesseract did something to ya, how close were you to Stark Tower" Tony eyed her just now thinking that it could have been some kind of radiation exposure with that blue glowing cube of power.

Her eyes widened "Not to far actually, but I'm not blaming anyone, if I do, it's gonna be that jerk of an ex of mine, I wouldn't have been on the roof if not for him kind of" Ivory glared at the ground, her heart hurt and her eyes watered in remembrance of the betrayal dealt to her.

Steve's voice sounded from behind them "If we're going, we should go" he said causing them to turn again, Ivy looked extremely reluctant as she climbed on behind him "Put you're arms around me and hold on" Steve ordered lightly.

Quickly, so she didn't get thrown off, her arms came up and wound around his front, locking her wrists together, clinging tightly as she pressed her face into his back, the engine roared to life again and the seat vibrated, her body tensed as they started forward.

"I take it you've never ridden on a motorcycle before" Steve asked over the sound of wind rushing in her ears and Ivy looked up into cerulean, blue with flecks of green in the irises, she remembered his question and shook her head.

"No, never" she answered, Ivy bit her lip, "By the way I live on 89th street, Hickory Apartments" she remembered she hadn't told him her address so did that before hiding her face in his back again, using Steve as a buffer.

Twenty minutes later, the motorcycle came to a screeching halt, the engine backfired a little bit before it cut off, Steve raised his head to look at the apartments "We're here" he peered over his shoulder at Ivory.

Carefully she unwrapped her arms from around his body and stood on shaky legs "Right thanks Captain" Ivy smiled, never again would she ride on that thing, she shuddered inwardly that had been more terrifying than flying in the air with whatever power she had.

Steve raised a brow "Steve" he said simply getting a quick nod, he waited until the auburn haired woman had entered her apartment before turning on his motorcycle again and taking off down the streets, enjoying the rush it gave him.

The minute Ivy shut her door, she slid down it to the floor, tears sliding down her cheeks as she cried her heart out, like she'd wanted so badly to do upon waking up in that room, when she couldn't cry anymore.

And her eyes were burning, Ivory wiped her cheeks, took a deep breath and stood, teeth gnawing a hole in her cheek as she looked around her apartment, first things first, she needed to get rid of Mike's things, determination in her deep green eyes, Ivy did just that.

Until three big bags were filled, nothing of her ex remained, and when she was done, Ivy flopped down on her couch, a big bowl of chips and dips and flipped on the TV, of course the minute she saw what was on, made her turn it right back off.

She wasn't in the mood to see herself in the midst of a fight, having been caught on several camera's, it was difficult adjusting to being alone and her huge apartment felt so empty now with it just being her there.

Ivy let out a depressed sigh, munching on her chips as she thought, several things had changed, one Mike had been a cheating bastard and she didn't know how long that had been going on, two she had freakish powers that let her control the wind.

Three, she'd fought against alien like creatures called the Chitauri, and four now she was going to have to be careful about what she did from now on, or she'd be considered a threat to society, it just wasn't fair.

Another sigh passed through her red colored lips and Ivy closed her eyes to rest for a good long moment, before making a decision, it was either going to destroy her, or make her life ten times better, she stood from her couch.

Green eyes narrowed in determination as a semi amused smile formed on her lips, Ivy grabbed Mikes things, he wasn't going to be needing them after all, just like her, he had, had next to no family and left her apartment.

Hurrying down the streets to an abandoned building, it had been sort of a haven for her when Mike became to overbearing towards her, the door clicked shut behind her and Ivory took in the spacious area, not realizing she wasn't alone.

Tony had decided to keep a close eye on her himself, and when he had spotted her rushing down the streets to an abandoned building, well he'd gotten quite curiously, now he was even more so as he realized what she was going to do.

The big black bag was a dead give away as she pulled numerous items from within, ranging from electronics, to clothes, and a few other things and set them to the side, lining them up, before standing back, her teeth were gnawing on her lower lip as she thought.

Before Ivy raised her hand, air visibly blasted from her delicate palm and impacted with the small laptop, a quiet explosion ricocheted around the building, echoing off the walls, she inhaled deeply as if realizing it hadn't been all some fucked up dream she'd had.

And that she really could command air to attack people with, it was scary, he knew that very well and Tony couldn't help but feel really sympathetic towards Ivory, he blew out a puff of air, silent in the otherwise quiet area, then stepped forward.

Pressing his hand to her shoulder, Ivy whirled, and he caught her fist "It's just me, and before you ask, yeah I followed you" Tony chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as those green eyes pierced right through him, as if they could see his soul.

It was a little disconcerting to say the least and he couldn't suppress the shudder "Why, did you think I was going to run, or worse go berserk on the city" Ivy snapped in an aggravated voice, not in the mood to deal with anyone.

His eye twitched "No" he said hastily, "I mean no" Tony said a little slower when she raised an auburn brow at him in disbelief "I was worried, and I know what it's like to have this strange power and not know what to do with it" he stated, brown eyes reflecting his emotions.

Her shoulders slumped and tears welled in those deep green eyes and Ivy quickly rubbed them, not wanting to cry in front of him probably "It's frightening" her lips trembled as she turned to face away from him, shaking lightly.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a small sigh "The only thing you can do kid….Ivory is practice and take control, don't let the fear control you" he patted her shoulder and she peered over it at him.

"You really think it will be that simple" she asked quietly, he nodded gently, Ivory took a deep breath and faced the line of items again, biting down on her lip, she raised her hand again and clenched it into a fist this time.

Knuckle splitting wind formed in the shape of scythes rocketed forward, she winced lightly, but kept her eyes open watching as those blades shredded the clothes she'd laid out, and continued forward impacting with the wall, but not doing much damage.

Though the brick was scarred and a little dust floated towards them, Ivy was satisfied with the amount of damage she'd done to Mike's belongings, this was all about her getting her aggression out and figuring out what she could do as well.

"Not bad, try making a small whirlwind, keep it contained only in here, the more you learn how to do, the easier it will be on you and everyone else" Tony instructed, brown eyes focused on Ivy as she practiced with her wind powers.

It was perfect for her, and she could use more than just wind to fight with, earth, water, fire, not lightning though, that was Thor's thing, but still Ivory had a lot of ammunition, maybe next time she did one of her little practice sessions he could bring a few things.

Deciding there was no harm in trying it out, Ivy held out her hand, palm facing up, exerting a little energy as wind swirled in her hand, sweat beaded on her brow as she focused on containing the whirlwind only within her palm at first.

Before releasing it, wind picked up in speed in the abandoned building, ruffling their clothes and hair as it spun forward, her heart was starting to pound loudly within her chest as she raised her arms, completely focused on that small whirlwind.

And tried dispelling it, her teeth were gnawing harshly on her lip as she used the wind to halt the whirlwind, it slowed to a stop, still swirling, loosing it's momentum and finally with a sigh it whooshed out of existence.

She dropped to her knee's "Good job" Tony looked slightly impressed leaning against a brick column waiting for the woman to regain her breath, a couple minutes later, Ivory was up on her feet again ready to try something different.

"What should I do next" Ivy mused aloud to herself, green eyes searching around the building, then she spotted it and remembering what she'd done during the fight, used a little wind to pick up a small chunk of broken building.

This required little force and it was easily dropped on a cellphone, Mike's of course "Hey, here's another idea, try attacking with water" Tony called from behind her and Ivy turned, confusion prominent on her features.

He was uncapping a water bottle "You think it'll work" she asked hesitantly, he nodded, "Okay" Ivory shrugged still a little unsure, but deciding to give it a try, what's the worst that could happen after all.

"Just use the wind like you've been doing, you have a versatile element that allows you to attack with more than just air, fire, earth, water, you're lucky kid" Tony stood back as he spoke, not wanting to get splattered with water.

Focusing again, Ivy pressed her lips together and took a deep breath, like she did with the brick she used the air she commanded and lifted the water from the bottle, it trickled out slowly, this took a little more effort as she worked with the new element in a way.

Then spun twisting the liquid around her as she did so, doing a perfect pirouette, her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, molding the water into a condensed ball, then shot it forward with a blast of air.

Into a column, "I did it" she gasped in semi awe and disbelief, it made her wonder, what else could she do, though it was obvious to her any more that day would have her right back in the hospital Ivy slunk down to her knee's again.

Tony pushed off the column he was leaning against and kneeled down next to her "Not bad kid, though you're going to need a lot of practice" he helped Ivory to her feet "Want me to walk ya home" he asked.

"Only if you want, just let me put the rest of these things away" Ivy shoved the rest of Mike's belongings back in the bag, then hefted it over her shoulder, Tony opened the door dramatically drawing a small laugh from her.

He smirked and followed after her as she headed home "You know this doesn't really seem like the type of place you'd like to live" Tony pointed out when he saw the apartment buildings, then glanced down at the young woman, curiosity in his brown eyes.

Ivy went to speak, but was interrupted "Did she try to run Stark" apparently Tony wasn't the only one who had been keeping an eye on her and she whirled and spotted Captain America just a few feet behind her.

Before Tony could say anything "No, I went to practice Captain, I'm not going to stay cooped up in my apartment" Ivory tossed her auburn curls over her shoulder and leveled an unamused glare at Steve Rogers.

"There's no need to get angry kid, it is kind of our job to ensure that there are no threats to the world, and while I don't think you are, or ever will be one, it's a safety precaution" Tony put his hand on her shoulder.

Understanding very well why she was so upset, but there was little they could do, Steve made a sound between a sigh and a groan, not sure if he wanted to settle on being exasperated, or annoyed with the entire situation.

"Right well if you go out again, just know one of us will be with you" he warned then climbed back onto his motorcycle and took off, once out of sight, Ivy stamped her foot on the sidewalk angrily and Tony hid his smile.

And patted her gently on the back "Well it's not so bad, and I'm happily volunteering to go with you, I'm best suited to help you with you're powers after all" Tony said, then walked over to a car and got in whistling a cheery tune the entire way.

Ivy sighed softly and hurried into her apartment, forget eating dinner, she was tired, sweaty, and sore as all hell, so she took a shower, then flopped down in her bed after taking some ibuprofen and closed her eyes to get some rest for the night.


End file.
